Stalkers and Surprises!
by XDTexesToastXD
Summary: It always seems like Drew is saving the day, but did he have to go all superhero/ cool guy in the end? Oneshot!


Author's note: I know I should be working on _Love of an Angel _I know …. But I have total writers block every time I try to write the fifth chapter. Anyway, this is my first time writing a one shot, enjoy!

XXxxXXxxXX

"Ya, he is standing outside. What do I do?"

May slouched down in a sitting position only inches under the mahogany windowsill. She held a cordless phone close to her ear, under her mane of light brown hair. This was one of those times where some hard core advice could be very useful, even if it was from her stupid grass head of a rival over in LaRousse City.

Why would she be in this position and calling a person she competed with for advice, you ask? Well outside of that window, behind the shut blinds covering the glass, was the worst possible person that could have ever found May in her home town of Pettleburg City. He was about six and a half feet tall with long amethyst curls and emerald eyes. He spent most days trying to cosplay as a male cacturne with his strange attire. If you asked anyone, they would say that he was gay.

"_What the hell are you talking about? Can you at least explain before you start asking my questions?" _Drew replied from the other line.

"Harley!" May exclaimed, "He is outside my house right now, acting like a stalker!" May slowly got up onto her feet, still holding the phone to her left ear, slightly opened the blinds with two fingers, and peered out to the front step. The foul man still stood next to her front door waiting for it to open.

She heard a laugh clatter through the telephone, "_Well, it's your fault, really. After all, you are the one who gave him your address."_

The female let go of the blinds and conveyed the phone lower so she could give a deathly glare into the mouth piece. She then brought it closer to her mouth and screamed, "I didn't give it to him! Why would I ever do that?"

"_Woah. Settle down there May," _he soothed, "_I didn't know… but why are you calling me about this?"_

"Because-" She was at lost for words. She wasn't exactly sure _why_ she had called Drew. May could have called anyone when she snatched for the cordless phone, but when she punched in numbers; she ended up dialling her rival's phone number. Maybe it just felt right to. After all, he was the one person who knew Harley the most. She continued with a sigh, "I don't really know actually…"

The female didn't have to be in LaRousse City to know that Drew just rolled his eyes. _"Then why don't you call Ash or Max? Or better yet, the police!"_

"Max and I had a fight on Tuesday," she sighed. May recalled that awful Tuesday perfectly. Max had come over asking for money for the thousandth time. He was introduced to a lottery corner months before and he already had a gambling problem. May complained how Max was always hounding her for extra money and how he should just grow up. That led to screaming like children fighting over the newest Pikachu doll. "I think I should leave him to cool down for a couple of days."

"_And Ash?"_

"How would I know where he is? He is always somewhere new, and anyway, he would be way too busy to come over on such short notice. I can't call the police either. Harley would scare them off!"

Drew sighed impatiently, "_touché….. But, what about Misty?"_

"Misty is way too busy with the gym! I can't tear her away from Cerulean! And also, she doesn't know Harley and _you _do!" She put the phone down before estimating his next option and bringing it back to her ear. "And Harley would scare the crap out of Dawn, so no."

"_So, I guess that leaves it to me…."_

"Please, Drew!" May pleaded, "Just come over on Flygon and scare him off, maybe brainwash him for me. I have no idea what he would do if I did open the door and I am far from ready to figure it out by myself." Her voice was dejected with a hint of fright. Only a heartless person would say no.

There were several seconds of silence before his voice invaded her ear again, "_I don't know, May. I was going to train Roselia to make a rose garden today…"_

May pleaded once again into the phone, "please Drew. I will never ask for anything ever-" She stared at the mouth piece in confusion, "did you just say _rose garden_?"

"_Yep_."

She sat there for a few quiet seconds. A rose garden? Really? "Remind me never to buy roses again. I think there are special pokemon labour laws for that. But anyway, just please come over! Do you know how hard it is to ask you nicely?"

"_Touché_," Drew answered with a laugh. "_Fine, you got me, I'll come over. Just let me find that address you gave me at the last contest. It should be in my jeans pocket on the bed."_ May heard a clank from the other line, probably Drew setting down his phone. Silence surrounded the line again and she waited patiently. She heard a faint whisper from the back ground, "…._ Oops_ ….."

"Drew?"

He picked up his telephone, "_uh, I have a little problem that will make you smack me when I get over….. I can't find that little piece of paper you gave to me. It must have fallen out of my pocket and-"_

There were no more words needed before the female got the picture. "Oh, god!" May screamed, "Don't tell me Harley picked it up!" She slumped down under the window sill again, "what rotten luck…"

Drew sighed, "_don't worry, I will be there soon, May. I am going to get you out of this mess, see ya." _The line went dead.

May let her grip go around the cellular device and let it crash onto the wooden floor. "And now I wait…."

XXxxXX

Drew could only wish he had remembered his flying goggles before taking flight on Flygon. It was extremely difficult to swat away small debris from invading his viridian eyes and keep trainer and pokemon from plummeting out of the sky, all at the same time. It didn't help that the sky was clear: perfect weather for flying when it came to swablu, wingull, and tailow that also roamed around. The birds only made the trip to Pettleburg much harder since he had to dodge a pokemon every few seconds.

After an hour of flying, Drew safely landed on the outskirts of Pettleburge City. "Good job, Flygon," he complemented before returning him to his pokeball. Then, walking to the end of a grassy cliff, he stared in awe over his rival's home town.

The city sat on the bottom of a valley green with vegetation. Most buildings stood lofty and wide, making the rooftops standout throughout the city. There were only few short buildings that were probably houses that held most of the citizens. Drew could easily point the Pettleburg gym that sat in the middle of the civilization. May's father was probably there battling a trainer. Overall, it was truly a beautiful city where anyone would be glad to grow up in.

Drew spotted a trail down to the city and began to walk down it. The trail took him down the lush slopes and right into the city. While he gazed at the buildings, Drew mentally slapped himself.

He raked his fingers through his green strands of hair with stupidity. "I forgot to ask for May's new address ….." How could forget the most important thing? Drew had left his cellphone at home so he couldn't call and ask for the address, so how would he ever find her? Not like he could just walk around the city till he saw a moron wearing a cacturne outfit.

A wisp of air quickly blew past him. It was actually a tall man who walked by rapidly, too swiftly for Drew to recognise. As he past, he greeted, "Hello Mr.…. what is your last name anyway?"

Drew only stood still for less than a second, and then asked, "Do I know you?"

The man turned around to face him, and seemed shocked that he was not recognised. His head held short dark hairs and he had bright brown eyes. The face seemed familiar, but Drew couldn't put a name on him …..

"The name's Norman, Drew," The man said and instantly Drew mentally slapped himself once again for forgetting. Norman simply laughed, "It's okay if you forgot my name, kid. Although, memorising my name would be a very important step if you really are serious about my daughter."

A blush rose on Drew's cheeks, but then, his humility was completely forgotten. Now he remembered why he was in Pettleburge and how Norman could help him. "Uh, Norman?"

"Yes?"

"Um," how would he say this without sounding like a stalker? Oh well, this was his only hope, "I was actually wondering where May lived nowadays …." Drew let out a nervous laugh as Norman gawked at him awkwardly. "We haven't, uh, seen each other for a while and I was going to present her with a surprise visit. I, uh," he raked a hand through his grassy hair, "I forgot to look up her address."

Norman noticed the young man's nervousness and erupted into laughter. "I have always liked you Drew; you don't have to be so worried." The man took out a note pad and pen from his pocket and scribbled some words onto it. After carefully ripping a sheet of paper out, Norman handed it over. "Now I have to go now," he turned to leave but first warned, "don't have too much fun."

Drew thanked him and stared at the paper. "508 Normal Street" he quietly whispered to himself.

It was finally time for Drew to save the day once again.

XXxxXX

Drew strolled down Normal Street with grace, which, shall I mention, was awkward for a male of Drew's perspective.

The lawns were planted with flowers of different species. Some bright colors, some dark, but they all smelled heavenly of pollen and freshness. He stood content and breathed the air in. It was odd to imagine, but the flowers smelled somewhat confortable. There was something about the elegant vegetation that attracted Drew to flowers. The coordinator summoned Roselia from her pokeball so she could share his amazement.

"_Rose_!" Roselia looked around in awe.

Drew smiled, "It is Pettleburge City Roselia. Isn't it beautiful?" The pokemon nodded. "This is where May lives."

At the sound of May's name, Roselia formed a red rose from her hand out of habit and handed it to her trainer. "_Roselia!_"

A blush rose on the coordinator's cheeks. Was it even healthy to blush so much? He muttered, "Bad timing Roselia. It is not the right time for a rose right now. I have to scare Harley away because he is the reason why Normal Street isn't so normal anymore."

"_Rose?"_

"I will show you when we get there-"as if on cue, Drew caught a glimpse of Harley's Cacturne hat. "Well, that was a little quicker than I wanted it to be…"

"Drewie!"

Oh Arceus, Harley saw him. Drew pretended not to notice him and moved on. Maybe, just maybe, if he didn't flip his green hair, Harley would think he was someone else. The chances were low and pretty stupid, but then again, he was saving May from a stalker that walked around cosplaying. That sounded slightly more stupid.

As he passed Harley and May's house, Harley whimpered, "Why is Drew ignoring me?"

_Oh, I wonder, _he thought. The temptation of sending Flygon out again to fly home was getting worse. Since he would never hear the end of it if he did fall for that temptation, he got straight to the point, "look, I don't think May wants you around her house."

As the older male frowned, Drew caught a glance at May's front window. The bottom blinds were opened and the girl was lip sinking something at him. The words were along the line of: '_you freaking moron. I can't believe you made sure he knew this was my house!_' Now she had managed to make him feel amused and quite scared of feeling her wrath. When Harley wasn't looking, he lip sunk back, "_be grateful for what you are getting."_

"But Drew, why wouldn't May want me to spend time with her."

Maybe it would easier to end this quick and hurt his feelings in the process. "Well, there are all the times you cheated in the contests, then your down right creepiness. There is more, but you probably don't want to hear them all."

Harley rushed over and put his hands over Drew's. "You don't think that way too, do you?" He attempted to nod but he squeezed tighter, "I always knew you cared more about me more than May."

Okay, when Drew woke up that morning, he didn't ask for an order of creepy with a side of gay for breakfast. "Actually, I agree with May on this one…."

The purpled hair mad frowned even more. He asked, "but why? Why do you and May have to hate me so much. All I want is a friend who loves me. I have my pokemon, but even they haven't been so close to me lately!"

He was with a depressed psychopath! Maybe May wouldn't mind if he ran away. Better to hide in a house than to make a close, err, friend go through all of this suffering right? If Drew could just get one hand free, he could take Flygon and they could make a quick escape. Ya, that sounded good. Oh no, Harley noticed that he hadn't said anything for a while. His lips were close to moving and he was going to whine some more. Drew cowered, preparing for his ears to hurt.

The sound of a slamming door went through his ears instead. "Drew!" a high pitched voice yelled, "you are supposed to be helping me! Not having a nice spat with the enemy!" He turned as Harley let go of his hands. May stood on her front steps with her arms crossed. "I called you because I thought you could do something useful, but look at what you were doing just now." The flames in her eyes were about to get bigger.

_What I was just doing now, _he thought to himself. Instantly, he brought up his hands to observe them. He skimmed and read through his skin. May didn't think what he thought she thought, did she? Just to make sure, Drew would have to point it out. "I am not gay," he spat out a matter of fact.

Both of the other people stared, but there was a small frown curling onto Harley's lips.

Ignoring Harley and realising how awkward the atmosphere was, he also pointed out, "and you said you didn't know why you called me!"

"Well, if I told you Beautifly misses you, will you be happy?"

Drew was about to answer when Harley interrupted, "you two are no fun at all. I came here to make a friend and I find out you both hate me!" He voice whimpered like a little child's. "I am out of here."

The purpled hair man started walking down the street, away from May's house. The coordinators let out a sigh of relief when they saw him turn the corner. Drew smiled and glanced at May who was covering her mouth snickering. "What are you laughing about?"

"You," she managed to say.

"Me?"

"Since you mentioned it a few minutes ago, I can see that you have a lot of character traits of being gay. I hadn't seen it before. I mean, you do have that weird voice, where a purple vest, and hand out roses. In fact, you are like one of those guys on fashion shows."

Sweat trickled down his neck. What crazy idea had he given her? "You shouldn't think that way, especially about your friends. Anyway, you're wrong."

"Oh?" she laughed, "prove it."

"Uh well, for one, I wouldn't have fan girls if I were gay. And if I was, those girls would be super disappointed when they found out. I could never disappoint them like that." He flashed a cute grin.

"That is no excuse. Don't just tell me reasons, do something to prove it."

Well, there was one way to prove it and shut her up, but that could come with consequences. Drew hesitated; there were so many ways this could go wrong. If he went through with this idea, his _true _feelings would show and there would be no turning back. Everybody would know the truth that he had never told anyone. People who did know his secret feelings found out on their own.

"Well?" May was still waiting for him.

"Give me a moment, would ya?" He raked one hand through his hair.

"You are sweating. So you are gay? Drew, you can tell me anything, so why didn't you tell me this?" She asked and rolled her blue eyes.

"Maybe I am sweating for a different reason," he argued. "I am under a lot of pressure now. You are about to see why I am not gay." He whispered under his breath, "and gets it through your thick skull that those roses weren't for Beautifly."

The female stepped closer, "hey, are you okay-"

It was time. Drew dipped down and connected his lips with hers. Five years of keeping an obvious secret went down the drain as he kissed her for all of the times he had teased, insulted, or annoyed her. And better yet, for not telling May he really liked her sooner.

After about twenty seconds, May pushed him softly away. She stared at him with her mouth wide open. Drew laughed, "Do you believe me now?"

Ignoring Drew, May bickered, "Harley now you. What the hell is wrong with this day?" She rushed into her house and slammed the door. Before he was able to react, the door swung open again. May wanted get a few more words in, "and I am telling your fan girls about this! They will be very upset!"

There was nothing to lose now, so he simply shrugged. Drew teased, "Who cares? Obviously you are the one for me."

She shook her head and closed the door once again. The door didn't have a screen to look inside, but he could feel the blush rushing across May's face. Anyone could.

From inside the house, where she was leaning against the door, she retraced what just happened. A sweet smiled was curled onto the tips of her lips. The coordinator silently whispered to herself, "flipping stalkers and surprises."

XXxxXXxxXX

Author's note: Done! That was a long oneshot. Or just long for me, whatever, you choose. Oh, now that I am done this, I better get working on my other story.

REVIEW! FAVOURITE!


End file.
